Tell Me You Love Me, So I Can Kill You
by TriANDRyWarnerNumberOneFan
Summary: Ry, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah have got your back. So calm down, wipe the sweat off your hands, and don't let the fact that you love this boy scare you. It's no biggie. If you mess up, only everyone in Whitechapel will die. It's all good. Benny/OC OC/OC


**Yay my first story! I hope you like it please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I only own the story.**

"Shane, are you coming?" my sister, Ry, asked our 26-year-old older brother and guardian, Shane.

I watched as he made a failed and clumsy attempt to take our luggage out of the car. "Yea, just a sec," Shane answered. "Hey, could I get some help? Maybe you two could take your stuff, and I'll take mine and all the bathroom-"

He was cut off by Ry snapping her fingers loudly, blue and green sparks flying from her hand. Our luggage disappeared and popped into our new house.

Shane shut the car trunk. "I guess that works, too…"

"So are you coming now?" Ry asked again.

"Yup," he replied. "Let's go, kiddos!"

We followed him through the front door of our new, large, blue-and-white home.

Shane made a beeline for the kitchen. "Whoa, Ry! You even put food in the fridge! I'm gonna make me a sandwich!"

Ry shouted from upstairs, "Make me one, too!"

I trudged up to my room and flopped down onto my pretty orange bed the movers had brought in the day before.

"Hey, Tri, do you want a sandwich?" Ry called out.

I fell asleep from all the exhaustion of the day before I could answer.

"Hey, Tri!" Shane exclaimed, shaking my bed rapidly. "Hey! Hey, Tri! Hurry and wake up! I have to show you something! It's so cool!"

"What?" I mumbled, still half-asleep, "Whaddyou want?"

"Just follow me!" he answered enthusiastically. I felt his hand wrap around my arm and jerk me off my warm and comforting bed.

I rubbed my eyes with my one free hand.

"Shane, could you please tell me where we're going?"

"Don't ask!"

"Ow!" A sharp pain shot through my nose. I opened my eyes to see Shane ran me into a wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I clutched my nose and tipped my head back to prevent bleeding. "Well, I'm definitely awake now…"

"Good!" he replied. "Now, one of my two little sisters, let's continue on our fun and painful journey!"

I found myself outside a few seconds later.

"Look!" Shane ordered me. I followed his finger all the way to a huge tree with long branches.

I turned to him. "That's a nice looking tree… so is that what you were showing me?"

He looked at me incredulously. "I don't think you understand the potential of this tree!"

"I do need more loose leaf paper…" I said with a grin to my goofy older brother.

"No! That would be a waste of tree! Just imagine the beautiful tree house you could put up here! It would be the best place ever to play video games and watch TV and hang out with buddies!" he replied.

I took one more glance at the huge tree that excited Shane so much. "Yea… so what are you going to-"

"I'm gonna build a tree house!"

"Okay! Okay," I replied. "Can I get ready for school now?"

"Sure." He gasped. "When you leave, I can go to the store and get some stuff for my new project! I have to get started on this!" He ran into the house.

I sure love my brother, but he's a little quirky in the head, if you know what I mean.

I went back inside after him and walked upstairs into my room, where I opened my closet door.

After spending a few minutes deciding on what to wear, I finally picked out a ruffled red tank top and light blue jeans. Right after putting a headband in my wavy brown hair, I realized that Shane cleverly left me with the task of waking Ry up.

I can't believe he always got by me like that.

I reluctantly tiptoed into Ry's room, being extra cautious not to disturb anything so I wouldn't wake her up before I was ready.

Once at her bedside, I took a deep breath and, slowly and carefully, nudged her shoulder and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Ry… Ry, wake up…"

She didn't stir.

"Ry," I said louder. "Wake up." I pushed her.

She still didn't wake up.

"Ry!" I shouted, pulling her pillow out from underneath her. I hit her with it. "Wake up!"

After a few seconds, she daintily stretched out her arms and let out an excessively long yawn. "Good morning," she said to me.

I looked at her in complete surprise. "Wow. You didn't put up much of a fight today."

She shrugged. "So? Maybe I didn't feel like it."

"It just kind of took me by surprise. In the morning, you're usually…"

"Yea, yea, I know," Ry stopped me. "But don't be expecting this from now on. It's only because we moved to a new town."

"Okay," I replied. "You need to get ready for school. We have ten minutes before we have to start walking."

She sighed and made a quick and lazy wave of her hand. Immediately a black T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans appeared on her body. "There," she said. "I'm ready."

We headed to the office right after we entered White Chapel High.

"Hello, girls," the cheerful and nasally voice of the school secretary, Mrs. Springer greeted. "How may I help you two?"

Ry rolled her eyes. "Do you have a schedule for Trinity and Teresa Warner?"

"Give me just one moment, young lady, and I'll go check." Mrs. Springer gave a huge smile and walked to the back of the room where the files were. She opened one of the bottom drawers and pulled out two yellow folders from which she took out two pieces of white paper.

"Well you're in luck today, girls," she said. "I have your schedules right here." She handed us each a paper. "Have a wonderful day."

"You, too," we replied as we left.

Ry let out a fake barfing sound. "Am I the only one who can't stand her?"

I shrugged. "Do we have any classes together?"

She snatched the paper out of my hand and compared them. "Hm…" she said. "Not really. Ever since you started freshman math in 8th grade, we haven't had many classes together."

I grabbed the papers from her. "Yea, but you're in art class while I'm taking P.E."

She held up her hands. "Hey, not my fault. Shane told me to play up my talents."

"It doesn't really matter," I replied. "I wasn't expecting us to have many classes together, anyways. But so far I'm seeing that we have history and lunch at the same time."

The bell rang, and Ry took her schedule back. "I have to go. I have… English."

"Okay, bye."

"See ya later."

I glanced at my schedule and saw that my first class was Algebra 2. I walked over to my locker and took out my book.

Let's see… I thought It looks like it's in room 102. Where's that?

I looked at the map and headed forwards, trying to make sure I was taking the right route.

I passed by about a million bright blue lockers and was still having trouble finding the right room. I was getting worried that I would be late to my very first class.

I was pretty sure that I had almost found room 102 when I hit a road block.

"Whoa!" someone said. I felt a body slam into mine, then fell backwards and hit my butt on the floor. I rubbed my nose, which was still sore from this morning.

"I'm sorry," I said to whoever ran into me. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I looked up to see a boy with sandy brown hair that was styled as if he had stood in front of a fan for ten hours. He was wearing a striped blue polo shirt and khaki cargo pants.

"It's okay," he replied, extending a hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me off the ground. He picked up all the stuff I dropped and gave it to me.

"Wow, thanks," I said. "You're nice."

"I sure am," he said in a cocky voice. "I'm also available on every Saturday this month, except for this upcoming one. I have that spot reserved for a certain clumsy brunette."

I held my books closer to my body, since this kid was making me uncomfortable. "Uh… well I hope you have a good time with her. Bye."

I quickly walked away from him and let out a relieved sigh. That was a close one, I thought.

I found the teacher, Mr. Green, waiting outside the classroom.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "I was expecting you. Come on in."

I slowly followed him inside.

"Class," he shouted, "pay attention. We have a new girl in school. Her name's Trinity, and I expect you to treat her with kindness and respect."

There was so much silence in the room after that, you could hear a pin drop.

"Trinity, introduce yourself," Mr. Green ordered.

I straightened my posture. "Hi, I'm Trinity Warner," I said. "and I'm a freshman here."

Dead silence.

"Class, say hello," Mr. Green told them.

A few mumbled 'hello's drifted through the air.

Mr. Green sighed. "Why don't you just take a seat, Trinity?"

I picked a chair in the back row.

"Okay, let's get started with today's lesson."

After algebra, Ry caught up with me. "How was your first class?" I asked.

"Good enough," she replied. "The teacher made me introduce myself. You should've seen the kids' faces. They looked as if they were timid little kindergartners watching a horror movie."

She followed me to my locker, where I put my book away. "The teacher made me introduce myself, too, and-"

"Excuse me," the strange boy from earlier said, putting his back up against the locker next to mine. "I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced. My name's Benny. And you are-" He turned away from me and looked at Ry. "-hot!" His eyes widened at my sister.

Ry stiffened up. "Actually, I'm Ry," she said. "And I would suggest you take your eyes off where they are now and onto my face, unless you want to lose something you may need later."

"I'm sorry," he replied in the same cocky voice. "You're just so-"

He stopped, because, just then, a large, buff jock in a red jacket walked up to him. He cracked his knuckles. "What are you doing in front of my locker?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Benny shrunk down and got a scared look on his face. "N-nothing," he answered in a squeaky voice.

"Really?" the jock replied. "'Cause you're blocking it."

"I-I'm sorry," Benny said. "I-I won't come back here again. I p-promise. I was just talking to-"

Ry pushed Benny out of the way and stood right in front of the jock.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What's your problem with him?"

"He's a dork," he replied.

"Oh yea?" Ry said. "Well you better stop picking on him, because you'll have to get through me first."

The jock's eyes widened. "Wait," he said. "Are you that new girl from English?"

Ry gave him a sassy nod.

He backed up. "I'm out of here. I am out of here."

He scrambled away from us as if his life depended on it, (which it kind of did) tripping over himself the entire way.

Ry wore a satisfied look on her face, while Benny looked plain out amazed.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

Ry smiled mysteriously at him. "I have a way with people."

Benny nodded. "You seem pretty cool. Wanna play video games after school? I mean, if you like video games…"

"Sure," Ry answered, a little too quickly. "And by the way, I pown video games. We can go to my house, since I have a huge collection of gameage."

"Awesome," Benny replied. His eyes quickly flickered over to me. "Um, your friend could come, too."

"No need to invite her," said Ry. "She's my sister, Tri. She'll be there anyways."

"Actually," I cut in, "I won't. I'm going to go out for volleyball after school today."

Ry rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

"Is that okay…?" I asked, confused.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Benny walked right in between us. "I'm just going to budge in here… so I'll see you after school, Ry?"

"Yea," she said, turning to him. "I'll meet you at the front at three thirty."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied. The bell rang, and we went off to class.

**Aaaah! Don't you just LOVE it? It's soooo cool please, please, please, please, please, please review! i know you'll love it as much as I do!**


End file.
